Abra-Catastrophe!
.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 32 |airdate = July 12, 2003 |cast = Tara Strong Daran Norris |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |director = Butch Hartman}}} The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! is the first TV film from the animated television series The Fairly OddParents. It was made in 2002, but not released until 2003. It first aired on July 12, 2003 on Nickelodeon, and was released on DVD and VHS three days later. The special is meant to commemorate Timmy Turner's having his fairy godparents for one year. Plot Part 1 The movie begins with "non-copyright-infringing movie parodies", including parodies of Star Wars (with distinct mockeries of Darth Vader's famous line and Jar Jar Binks), Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park, all with the villains of the parodies saying, "Tell me your secret, Timmy Turner!" presumably meaning his fairy godparents' existence. After getting swallowed whole by a dinosaur, Timmy wakes up, finding it all to be a dream - enabling Cosmo and Wanda to prepare him for his Fairy-versary party. Cosmo and Wanda explain that a "Fairy-versary" is the day that celebrates having kept his fairies a secret for one year. The party is kept uninterrupted by a "Forget-me-Knob" installed in the door, which when touched, immediately causes the person opening the door to forget what they were doing. During the party, Mr. Crocker drives through the streets, still searching for proof of fairy-godparents. He intends on capturing Timmy's fairies so he can use them to take over the universe and is distracted by kids because his truck was disguised as an ice-cream truck. Among the various magical gifts Timmy receives from the magical friends he has made over the past year, he is given a magical (but bad-tasting) muffin, which can grant any rule-free wish (except a wish for a better muffin, according to Cosmo). Timmy asks how he got fairy godparents and Wanda tells him the story. A flashback is shown with 8 year old Timmy and how Vicky (14 Years Old In This Flashback) got into his life and started torturing him. Timmy then finds out that it was because his parents lied to him in order to get out of the house more often, which led to them constantly lying to Timmy, even when it's completely unnecessary. Depressed about the information, he wishes that his parents could never lie to him (There's a sub-plot in which Timmy's parents make an attempt to see how honest they really are). What Timmy does not realize is that with no rules, anyone can use the magic muffin. Consequently, when he takes it to school and it falls into the wrong hands, he tries everything to get it back, including wishing it back but Wanda tells him that the muffin is more powerful than the fairies' magic. As the bell rings for lunch, Crocker has Timmy chained to his desk to keep him from getting in his way. He escapes, only to discover at lunchtime that today is "Muffin Monday" and loses it among mountains of muffins. Part 2 The episode begins with the world transforming, making monkeys the rulers of Earth. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his godparents when Jorgen announces to all fairies that Da Rules (the magical rule book that fairies have to follow, whether they want to or not) say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species" on Earth: monkeys. Bippy ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda as godparents, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly Oddparents-esque show (with heavy emphasis on bananas). Timmy, who still remembers Cosmo and Wanda, follows Bippy to try to get him to unwish everything. Luckily, due to Cosmo's 'paraphrasing' of Bippy's wish, which Cosmo claims could just as easily have been for another banana, Timmy manages to unwish everything. Unfortunately, immediately afterward, Crocker finds the muffin, takes a bite, and wishes he could catch a fairy. Unfortunately, the closest fairy around is none other than Wanda. With his newfound power, he transforms the world and makes himself the all-powerful magical leader. Elsewhere in the cafeteria, a monkey named Bippy (who was A.J.'s monkey) is caged and watching the food-muffin-fight. Timmy feels sorry for him and lets him out. However, as Timmy and now Crocker continue to search for the muffin, Bippy finds the muffin before either one of them, and takes a bite making a wish Part 3 Luckily, Timmy manages to survive unaltered using the presents he got at his Fairy-versary party, which, due to their magical nature, are immune to Crocker's magic. He decides to fight magic with magic, and with Cosmo, Timmy engages Crocker in a battle ranging across the world. In one area, Cosmo even develops "massive pecs" to help defeat Crocker and free Wanda. Ultimately, however, Cosmo is captured as well, and Timmy's identity (kept secret for most of the conflict via a Groucho Marx mask) is revealed. Timmy manages to use every magic item in his possession during the fight, outmaneuvering Crocker by creating a nuclear blast (which he created, using Cupid's arrow to split an atom, when Crocker shrunk them to a sub-atomic level inside a writer's pencil eraser), reflecting certain magical blasts with his magic mirror, and even controlling a sphinx brought to life by Crocker. However, Crocker is not defeated. Subsequently, Crocker realizes that although he cannot defeat Timmy with his godparents, he can force Timmy to surrender by holding his real parents at wand-point. Timmy then realizes that there was only one way to fix everything: he yells out loud, with his parents as witnesses, that Cosmo and Wanda are his godparents. As this is the biggest breach of Da Rules, they disappear, and Crocker's power is gone. Timmy's parents realize this and beat Crocker to a pulp, knocking out all of his teeth, giving him a black eye, and a permanently disfigured face. Then, the magical muffin flies out of Crocker's grip, and Timmy eats it whole and wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to be his godparents again. (Although Timmy has his entire body chained, he somehow has a free arm and eats the muffin.) His wish is granted, and as they reappear, Timmy wishes - successfully - that everything be returned to normal and that no one remember any of it. However, it remains that Timmy's parents will continue to be more honest on their own terms. It all seems to be over until Jorgen Von Strangle shows up in Timmy's room and says that, even though everything is fixed, he still broke Da Rules, told his parents that he had fairy godparents, and has overall caused too much damage. Therefore, he is still going to take Cosmo and Wanda away. Asked for any last words, Timmy yells, "Think fast!" and throws the Forget-me-Knob at Jorgen, konking him in the head. Jorgen forgets what he was doing, and turns to Cosmo and Wanda. They say that Jorgen was going to reassign them to Timmy - which Jorgen does, and then leaves (to scramble the fairies). Timmy reminds them that he "just got fairy godparents", so Cosmo and Wanda set up a huge stage with lights, saying, "I'm Cosmo," "And I'm Wanda," "And we're your fairy godparents!" (reinacting their first appearance to Timmy). Timmy hugs them and says "And I wouldn't wish it any other way!" Finally, Crocker is seen locked away in an asylum and laughs insanely and is stunned to sleep by Cosmo and him, Timmy and Wanda laugh after saying "Night Night Crazy Guy" and Crocker says "Muffin". Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Cartoons Category:Episodes